Pups go to the Vet
Our story opens on a sunny morning at the Lookout. The pups have just finished breakfast and are getting their morning exercises in. Ryder is inside and looks at the calendar on the wall and notices that it's time for Zuma and Princess' pups to have their six-month check-up at the vet's office. He goes outside and finds Princess who is keeping an eye on her pups while they play. "Hi Princess, I see it's time for the pups to go to the vet for their check-ups" Ryder says. "It doesn't seem like its been six months already" Princess replies back, "but you know Shadow and Dylan aren't going to like it, especially the bath afterwards". Outside, all the pups are watching Chase, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma going at it with the pull toy. "I'll take dad and uncle Marshall to win" Shadow proudly tells the other pups. Sage comes up to Shadow and says "You know uncle Rubble and uncle Chase will win easily". The two pups banter back and forth and start to wrestle on the ground. The four dogs then stop and go over to separate the pups. "Dad, did you and uncle Marshall win?" Shadow asks. All the dogs laugh and go back to tug-of-war. Just then, the dog tags light up and the familiar call of "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout" is heard. All the dogs head inside and our six heroes head inside the elevator while the pups wait down in the lower level. Princess comes over and tells her pups, "OK kids, time to go into town". CJ and Summer ask Princess "are we going to see Katie today?" thinking they're just going to be groomed. "Mom, we don't need a bath" the boys say in unison. "Yes, it's time for you pups to go see Katie for your check-up and get cleaned up" Princess tells them. Just then, Zuma comes down the elevator (he wasn't needed for this mission) and puts his gear back in his locker. Afterwards, the boys come running over, hoping to hide behind him. "Dad, mom is making us go to Katie's to take a bath" Shadow says. Zuma laughs and tells the boys, "It's alright boys, it's time for your six-month check-up anyway". "Bud dad, you know how I hate to take baths. Couldn't I have a nice mud bath instead?" Shadow pleads. "After Ryder and the Paw Patrol get back from their mission, you're going to see Katie and that's that" Zuma tells the boys. Princess comes into the room and tells Dylan and Shadow to ome into the TV room and wait for Ryder to get back. A short time later, the familiar sound of Ryder's ATV, Chase's police cruiser and Marshall's fire truck come up the driveway. "Oh no, they're already back Dylan" Shadow says nervously. Just then, Ryder and the dogs walk in and Chase and Marshall walk over to the pups. "Hi pups, want to play Frisbee?" Marshall asks. "Sorry uncle Marshall, we can't" Dylan says. "Mom and Ryder are taking us to Katie in a few minutes for our check-ups and a you know what". "What's a you know what?" Marshall asks. CJ and Summer gleefuly reply, "It's a BATH!" the two girls shout. "Mom, CJ and Summer are using that bad word again" Shadow yells. Princess walks into the room and asks what word did they say that was so bad. "B-A-T-H" Shadow says. Princess just laughs and tells the pups to come on out. "Ryder is ready to take us to Katie's". The girls laugh and run towards the van while Dylan and Shadow look like they're walking the last mile. At the vet, Katie comes out and tells Princess that the vet was running a few minutes late, but will be here soon. The boys seem to heave a sigh of relief as they go over and look over some of the new treats and chew toys that Katie has behind the counter. Just then, the vet walks in and says good morning to everyone and apologizes for being late. "The train from Foggy Bottom was delayed because some cows were on the tracks" the vet says. The vet looks over his lists of patients and asks Princess and pups to come to the exam room. Dylan and Shadow think about a quick get-away, but Katie was too fast for them. She had closed and locked the front door so they couldn't escape. Princess goes over to the boys and tells them "March you two". Dylan and Shadow know when mom says that in that tone of voice, there's no chance of talking her out of it. The trio enter the exam room where CJ is already up on the exam table getting a good look over from the doctor. The vet tells Princess, "CJ is doing very well" as he gives her a pat on the head. Afterwards, Dylan has his turn and again, a clean bill of health. The vet tell Dylan, "Don't let your brother get you in any trouble now" as he chuckles. Summer is helped on the table by Katie and once again, a clean bill of health and a pat on the head. Finally, it's Shadow's turn. Shadow turns to his mom and tells her, "Mom, I'm doing this under protest" as he gets up on the table. After a quick going over, the vet tells Princess that the pups are doing very well and to keep doing whatever it is you're doing". Katie comes in and takes the pups to the grooming area and puts the girls in one tub and the boys in another. "Katie, any chance you can forget to give me a bath? Shadow says. Katie laughs and tells him "too late". Shadow thinks he can hide by diving underwater and holding his breath, but he can only stay down a few seconds before he has to come up for air. While Katie is bathing CJ and Summer, Princess is sitting by the other tub making sure the boys don't try to sneak off. "The worst part of this is I can't go play in the mud after we get back" Shadow tells Dylan. After their baths, the pups are dried off and put under the blow dryers while Katie grooms them. After everyone is finished, Katie gives the pups a treat and tells them "see you soon". Everyone heads out the door where Ryder is waiting for them to bring them back to the lookout. Just then, a truck passes by and splashes water all over Shadow. "Figures" Shadow says as the others laugh. "Don't worry Shadow" Ryder says, "you don't have to take another bath". Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories